In cellular wireless communications technologies, including Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), and Long Term Evolution (LTE) technologies, for example, Remote Radio Head (RRH) equipment is used in connection with base transceiver stations. RRHs are generally used to provide and extend coverage into wide geographic areas. Often an RRH is connected to a base transceiver station via a fiber optic cable using standard protocols.
Among other elements, RRHs include radio frequency (RF) circuitry, analog-to-digital (ADC) converters, digital-to-analog (DAC) converters, and other associated communications elements. Typically, RRHs help facilitate relatively quick and simple deployment of cellular wireless communications into expanding geographic areas.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positions of elements and features may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.